


Purple Flowers and Wishes

by JamesAeza



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cussing, Fae & Fairies, Family, Fantasy, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kid!Roman, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance, fae!virgil, kid!Remus, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: You know what the most powerful magic in the world is?”Romy looked enthralled. “What?”“Belief,” he said, looking down at the small home she had been constructing. “And love. And you have both of those in spades. So I think maybe the fairies will come.”A man- no, not a man, a boy- who barely reached the height of six inches. His hair was a dark purple, his skin so pale it was almost white, and he wore a form-fitting black shirt and pants. He hovered on fragile dragonfly wings.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Purple Flowers and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Patton being a parent figure! Yay, fairies!
> 
> Before we begin, I would like to make an apology for being a fucking idiot and forgetting to tag suicide mentions in a previous fic. I'm sorry to anyone who was impacted by that. 
> 
> Check the end notes for a potentially upsetting spoiler. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Romy? What are you doing?”

The seven-year-old stuck out her tongue at her big brother. “I’m making a house for the fairies.”

“The… fairies?”

“Yes,” she answered primly. “The ones that bring the flowers.”

“The fairies that bring the flowers?”

“Don’t make that face at me, Pat. I know they’re real.”

Patton smiled his most gentle smile, the one reserved for his little sister. He carefully adjusted the plastic tiara that sat lopsided on her head. “I never said they aren’t. You know what the most powerful magic in the world is?”

Romy looked enthralled. “What?”

“Belief,” he said, looking down at the small home she had been constructing. “And love. And you have both of those in spades. So I think maybe the fairies will come.” 

Her face lit up. “Do you really think so Patton?”

He grinned. “Maybe. You’ll have to wait till tomorrow to see.” She jumped to her feet. 

“I sure hope so. Do you want to play with me?”

“Sure, kiddo. What do you want to play?”

“I want to rescue you from the dragon witch!”

“Sure thing! Do you want to get Res to play the dragon again?”

“Dragon  _ witch!  _ And-” he watched Romy weigh the pros and cons of playing with her twin brother. “Okay.”

They heard a whoop from up in the tree-house, and Res slid down the fireman pole that he had insisted Patton install before grabbing the teenager’s hand and running. 

“Silly princess! I have your prince! You’ll never get him back!”

“Oh no!” Patton shouted, always willing to play along, no matter how tired he might have been from school and his job, plus sports. “Princess Romy, save me!”

He watched her pull the plastic sword with practiced precision, before running after the ‘villain’. He smiled. Sometimes it felt like the childlike innocence and playful nature of the two was all that kept him going. 

That morning, once he’d checked to make sure the twins were still fast asleep, he crept outside to the big tree where the ‘fairy house’ was situated. He sighed to himself. Why did his little siblings have him wrapped around their tiny fingers this way? He’d take a bullet for either of them in half a second. The things he did to make them happy. 

Kneeling down beside the small home, he was about to do something, anything really, to make it look like someone had been there, but it looked like someone had beat him to it. There were several small, pale purple flowers decorating the area. He hadn’t known it was possible for flowers to materialize overnight. As he stared, amazed, he noticed a sleepy-eyed Romy eyeing him from the doorway. “Pat? What’re you doing out here?’

He smiled at her. “Look Romy,” he said softly, “The fairies came.”

Patton would have been able to ignore a couple random flowers. But when, the next day, the base of the tree was completely overrun with the soft lilac-colored flora, he was sure this couldn’t be right. 

Romy didn’t care. She was overjoyed. “See, Res! I told you!” She exclaimed. “They are real, and they brought us flowers!”

“How do you know they weren’t demons? Or bad fairies?” Res giggled. “Maybe the flowers are poisonous.”

When Romy’s face crumpled, Patton placed a hand on her shoulder. “No, no, Res is just teasing you. How could something bad make such pretty flowers?”

Romy, who had always been easy to pacify, seemed satisfied with that. Then Patton turned to the little boy. 

“Res, don’t tease your sister. You know she’s more sensitive than you about things like that.” Res pouted, but looked thoughtful, so Patton took that as a win before rushing back inside to get himself and the kiddos ready for school.

Patton knew he would probably catch a cold from doing this, but he had to know. He knew it was silly, that they were probably just really fast-growing flowers, but his curiosity got the better of him. 

He’d made sure that the twins would sleep peacefully through the night. Romy was a naturally deep sleeper, and Res had been sedated with his prescription sleeping pills. It made Patton a little sad, Res would not have an easy life. Unlike his sister, who was the type to get what she wanted and was willing to do anything for it, Res was troubled. Patton knew that in a few years, he’d be borderline neurotic. Possibly psychotic. But right now he wanted to hold on to the happy, carefree kid. 

He drew his sweater tighter around himself. He usually wore it over his shoulders, but outside at night, it was chilly. He sighed. This was stupid anyway. He wasn’t even sure what he was expecting to see. 

Well, he did know what he hadn’t been expecting to see, and that included a rustling in the now-mass of plants at the base of the big tree. He shook himself fully awake before looking cautiously at the brush, which moved again. Patton made sure to stay completely silent as the creature emerged. 

He’d been looking for maybe a chipmunk, or a very small rabbit, and definitely not a man- no, not a man, a boy- who barely reached the height of six inches. His hair was a dark purple, his skin so pale it was almost white, and he wore a form-fitting black shirt and pants. He hovered on fragile dragonfly wings. 

Patton just stared, thrown completely off guard. The boy- or whatever he was, was humming a soft, almost ethereal tune as he traced his hands over the flowers, a gentle purple light coming off of them. Patton tried to quiet his breathing, but the strange figure seemed to freeze with fear before slowly turning around. 

Today was just full of the unexpected, because the gorgeous fairy, after taking a good look at Patton, shouted, “Fuck!” and threw himself back into the mess of flowers. 

Patton shook his head, forcing himself out of his shocked state. He eased a little closer to the tree. Despite his confusion and fear, big-brotherly instincts took over. He’d seen Res through this sort of thing before. “I’m sorry kiddo, I didn’t mean to scare ya-” 

He was interrupted by labored breathing coming from under the greenery. He gently pushed it apart, finding the small person sitting on the ground hyperventilating, hands grabbing his hair. 

“Are… are you having a panic attack?”

He looked confused for a moment before nodding his head. Patton wracked his brain for Res’s breathing exercises for when he got worked up. “Okay, um… try this. Breathe in for four, do it with me, that’s it, now hold for seven- that’s good, you’re doing good. Okay, not breathe out for eight. Great! Let’s try it again.”

After a couple more rounds, the fairy managed to get himself on his feet. He backed up until his back hit the bark of the tree. Patton watched him nervously. “You okay?”

“Yes- no- oh, Logan will have my head for this-”

“Hey, it’s okay. Slow down. Who’s Logan? And what’s your name?”

“Oh, shit, fuck, I should not have told you his name- I can’t tell you mine, I’m not allowed to talk to people.”

“Well, why not?” The fairy flattened himself against the wood. 

“They’re dangerous. Besides, we’re a secret.”

Patton was glad that he seemed a little more coherent now. “Well, you don’t need to worry about it. I’m not going to hurt you, and I won’t tell anyone. My name’s Patton, by the way.”

He sighed. “I know. Patton Cedric Hart, that’s your name. You won’t even tell Romy?”

Patton was taken aback. “Whoa, okay, how did you know that?”

He shrugged. “The girl summoned me. I was supposed to answer the call. My first solo call, actually. Besides, she left me chocolate.”

Patton giggled. “Sounds like her. So do you know everything about us?”

“Not everything. A lot. Your favorite food is cookies. Your favorite color is blue. You put cumin in your pasta. Which, by the way, is kind of gross. No wonder Romy hides it in her napkin and feeds it to Res later.” 

“Whoa, what now?”

“Nothing.”

Patton gave him his best dad look, which made him shrink away, but let the topic go. 

“You know all this about me, but won’t even say your name. What can I call you?”

He looked pensive. “Um… well, when I was younger, everyone called me Anxiety because I got so worked up over nothing. As you just witnessed. You can call me that.”

Patton shrugged. “Okay. So, Anxiety, what  _ can  _ you tell me? Who’s this Logan?”

“He’s my mentor. He’s good. Smart. Knows stuff. But he hasn’t felt a thing in his life. He doesn’t get me.”

Patton made a sympathetic expression. “I’m sorry. If you don’t mind, what doesn’t he understand?” 

“You know, feelings. When I get anxious, or panic, he just looks at me like I could be better. Hurts, you know?”

Patton nodded. “I’m sorry. For what it’s worth, I think you’re really strong.”

“You just met me,” Virgil muttered, but Patton could see his lips quirking up at the tips. 

He quickly wiped the expression off his face, though, and turned away from Patton. “I should get back to work. Logan will be mad if I’m gone too long.”

Patton nodded. “Okay, kiddo. Can I watch you work?”

Anxiety shook his head. “Sorry. I can’t let you do that.”

“Okay! That’s fine, I’ll just head in for the night. I hope you feel better soon.”

Anxiety just nodded, seemingly preparing for his task. Patton let himself in. As soon as the door was shut, he collapsed against it. What on earth had just happened?

Despite his better judgement, Patton found himself outside the next night. This time the other boy didn’t look shocked to see him. 

“Hello Patton.”

“Hey kiddo! Did your mentor find out about me?” 

Anxiety shook his head. “Luckily for both of us, no. And it’s pretty risky for us to talk again.”

Patton pouted. “But I like talking with you!”

“And I you. Maybe just… one more night?”

Patton nodded, and he noticed that as they talked, Anxiety seemed more relaxed. He even sat a little closer to Patton. 

No matter how many times they claimed ‘one more night’, there always seemed to be more nights. Patton was sleep-deprived and his grades were slipping, but to him, it was worth it. Anxiety found himself more and more nervous around Logan, worried he’d find out, but to him, it was a small price to pay for his secret chats with Patton. 

Several nights after their first, Patton was pleasantly surprised when Anxiety sat on his knee, giving him a look that said  _ I dare you to comment on this.  _ He didn’t.

They shared their days, their thoughts. They talked about their families, about everything and nothing. 

Then there was the time Anxiety had let Patton touch his wings. “Trust me, they’re soft. I want you to feel how soft they are,” he’d said as a coverup. In reality, Patton’s gentle touch on the most sensitive part of his body had sent shivers down his spine. The feeling of trust. Patton could have crippled him, killed him, with little to no effort. But he didn’t. He was always soft, and sweet, and careful. 

Neither would ever forget the day Anxiety had sat in Patton’s cupped hands for the first time. They both had wanted it for too long. 

Patton always left in time for Anxiety to do his work. He never tried to look, knew it wasn’t for him. Wasn’t from his world. That was okay. He always went to admire the flowers in the morning. Listened to Romy talk about what she thought the fairies were like. He just smiled, and knew.

Then came that fateful day. 

The day when Patton had waited outside for Anxiety for hours. But he didn’t come. Patton had eventually fallen asleep. 

He’d woken with the sun, sticky and unsure as to why he was sprawled in the grass. There were also two confused and worried seven-year-olds hovering over his face. 

“Patton?” Res asked, poking him. 

“Yes?”

Romy picked up for him. “Why are you sleepin in the yard?”

Patton slowly sat up, fixing his glasses, which were crooked on his face. 

“Sorry kiddos. I was… looking at the stars last night… and... I fell asleep!”

Res giggled. “Patton you’re so silly,” he informed him. 

Patton forced a grin for him, pulling himself to his feet. “Yeah, you’re right. That was pretty silly of me. Let’s go inside, get you two ready for the day.”

The twins obeyed. Res looked at him with a question in his eyes. He forced the pained smile one more time. “I’ll be inside in just a minute, you two get dressed.” They seemed okay with that, and left Patton alone once again with the elements. 

He quickly moved his attention to the tree, and was instantly shocked. 

There wasn’t one flower in sight. They weren’t dead, or wilting, they were just… gone. Without a trace. Patton looked closer. Romy’s tiny ‘fairy house’ was still present, as was the chocolate she’d been setting out for the fairies. As he inspected the base of the tree closer, he noticed a small carving on the bark. So small he could barely see it. When he finally managed to read it, he saw only two words.

_ Virgil _

_ sorry  _

Patton stared for a moment before understanding. Virgil was his name. Anxiety’s real name. Why was he sorry? For missing a day? Even as the thought crossed his mind, he knew it was wrong. 

He tried out the name on his lips.  _ Virgil. _ He liked how it sounded. How it felt in his mouth. 

As he cast his eyes down, though, everything fell into place. He pressed his hand over his mouth and tried to force the tears out of his eyes. No. Not his kiddo. His Anxiety. His  _ Virgil _ .

There lay a pair of tiny dragonfly wings. The ones Patton had always been so gentle with. Someone had been less than cautious. They were in tatters, tiny beads of blood on the edges that should have been connected to a tiny torso. 

The tears started to fall freely as he picked up the pieces, holding them carefully. He should have been holding Virgil. 

As he sobbed, he heard the door open behind him. 

It was Res’s voice. “Pat? Are you sad?”

He looked at the remnants of his love, lying innocently in his palm. Then back up at Res.

“No, kiddo. It’s just my allergies.”

“Oh. You should take your medicine.”

Patton almost smiled at his little brother reprimanding him. He got to his feet. “I know. Can you go find it for me?”

Res nodded, disappearing into the house. 

Patton looked down at his hand one more time. He made a fist, crushing the wings to dust and prompting a few more tears. 

He then blew the dust off into the air, unsure why he was doing it. But something told him to. 

He looked back one more time before returning to the house with Res and Romy. 

The next morning, there were small purple flowers dotting the yard. 

**Author's Note:**

> TW: major character death. 
> 
> If anyone's curious, this story is based on a random experience I had. I was taking a short walk with my mom, and we noticed that someone had built a little fairy house at the base of a tree. We admired it for a moment then moved on. About three days later, I was on a walk with my friend, and I noticed that the entire tree was overrun with light purple flowers. That's when my brain started generating a storyline, but I didn't have an ending. Barely a week later, we went on another walk, and all the flowers were gone. I knew then that our faerie Virgil was doomed. 
> 
> Here's some photos of the flowers:  
> https://imgur.com/a/StwVZ2H
> 
> As always, I love any and all feedback, and you all should roast me if you see any grammar mistakes.


End file.
